


Pain is Temporary but Quitting Lasts Forever

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dominance, Hand Feeding, M/M, Public Humiliation, Submission, in real life be sure to practice RACK and Safe sane and consentual., this is fan fiction people.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's pride stands between the life he has created for himself and the life he really wants. Luckily for him, Harry Potter is ready to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain is Temporary but Quitting Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery notes below.
> 
> Some people have complained that this is dub-con. I believe it is more like bad bdsm etiquette due to getting caught up in emotions. 
> 
> Please do not read this work of FAN FICTION if power-plays offend you. This in no way is meant to represent a healthy relationship. People are not perfect. Situations are not always perfect.
> 
> Always practice Risk-aware-consentual-kink and safe, sane and consentual acts with your patters. If you feel threatened in your domestic situation, seek help. 
> 
> Happy reading.

Harry stalked into the The Rack, an exclusive fetish club that catered to the magical population of England. He flicked his membership card at the bouncer by the door without bothering to stop, made his way into the crowd and took the first available seat. He dismissed the waiter in vinyl pants and a collar who offered him the more discrete booth in the back - Harry's usual spot.

The waiter ran off without taking his drink order and Harry scowled after him before standing. He craned his neck looking for the bartender until a flash of white-blonde hair caught his attention instead. It was Malfoy and he was dressed to kill in black leather pants tucked into knee-high biker boots. There was a short flogger tucked into his belt and he was bare from the waist up, his slender but toned torso covered only in a light sheen of sweat.

Harry's eyes followed Malfoy to the bar. There, Malfoy held up one wrist, allowing the bar tender to scan a leather cuff with his wand. In turn, he received a bottle of water which he gulped greedily. Harry watched Malfoy's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and it reminded him of the hunger that had driven him here in the first place.

Harry had just made up his mind to go over there, grab Malfoy by his hair and drag him back to his table when suddenly his view was blocked by a man in a well tailored suit. Instead of moving his chair to the side so that he could continue fucking Malfoy with his eyes, he made himself look at the man before him instead. "Bletchwick," he greeted coolly.

"Ah, greetings my friend. Daniel informs me that Mr. Potter is in rare form tonight. Might I venture that he is interested in something different tonight, or shall I send for your usual sub, Tom, isn't it?" The thin but well kept middle aged wizard was the owner of the club and always catered to his clientele's needs.

Even as Bletchwick spoke, the solution to Harry's problem became evident. "No, something different tonight, I do believe." With a dark smile, he beckoned the man nearer. "Send me a Dom."

Bletchwick raised his eyebrows. "Mr. Potter is in very rare form indeed. And was there a special interest in mind? I should like to provide the very best experience."

With a cant of his head, he indicated Malfoy. "The blond at the bar. He's very striking. Is he good?"

"Oh, very." Bletchwick agreed with a near-leer. "His tongue stings as much as his lash."

"We'll see about that," Harry murmured to himself. "Send him over."

"I'll have to see if he's got a client..." Bletchwick stalled.

Harry waved dismissively before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small sack of gold. He weighed it in his palm a moment before flinging the whole thing at the proprietor. "See to it that he doesn't."

The money guaranteed Malfoys presence at Harry's table within ten minutes. He was pink-faced and angry. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, hands clenching by his sides. "I had a regular. A very generous tipping regular."

"Well, now you've got me." Harry countered.

Malfoy scowled. "Are you checking up on me?"

"Merely following through on my promise. I told you I wanted you by my side tonight at Ron's stag party-"

"And I told you I had to work!" Draco snapped irritably.

"And I thought I made it very clear that if you didn't show, I'd have your arse." Harry reached toward Draco.

With a sneer, Draco stepped away, his hand going to the leather flogger in his belt. "I do believe you paid for my services, Potter. Which means I'll be taking the issue at hand up with your arse."

Harry smirked. "Hardly. Now be a good little boy and bend over Papa's knee." He spread his legs, creating a space for Malfoy to balance himself.

Malfoy's eyes widened, then narrowed. After a moment, he slowly and deliberately leaned forward, bracing one hand on the table as he brought his mouth very close to Harry's ear. "I'm not sure what you're playing at here. It's obvious that you're angry and I'm not about to subject myself to a beating that you're sure to regret later, especially if you take things too far. Our disagreement is a matter to be discussed at home. You damn well know my role with you there does not carry over to my professional persona. I will not debase myself here just so that you can avenge your ego. You will wait until I am done here. I will arrange for your refund."

"You," Harry said in a low, cold tone, "will do no such thing. You are going to prostrate yourself here and now or you will no longer be welcome in my flat. You will beg for my forgiveness and you will show me that you do, in fact, recall your place, my Pet."

Draco straightened slowly. His sudden pallor looked almost ethereal in the club lighting. "This is my livelihood ...you think I'm going to allow you to embarrass me in front of my friends and colleagues? Not to mention my patrons?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not? You saw fit to embarrass me in front of my friends and family by neglecting to show up. You know full well I was expecting you tonight. And you stood me up. For this? This sham. This...persona? You clearly have no respect for me..."

"Respect for you? What about me?" Draco hissed. "You didn't even give me sufficient notice for the event! You told me when you left for work this morning!"

Harry eyed him. That was true, he'd only decided last minute that he wanted Draco there, but in the heat of the argument, there was no way he was going to concede that point. "If you really were the pet you claim to be, you would have found a way,"

"That's not fair!" Draco argued. "We had an agreement that our private life remains behind closed doors!"

"I'll tell you what's not fair, and that's having to pretend there's nothing between us at all. I told you earlier that I was ready to go public with our relationship and I'm sick of the games. I want all of you, and not just for the sex. You either make a commitment to me or I'm done. I won't say it again Draco." Harry's words came from the heart, but were issued in a commanding tone meant to get Draco's attention.

"Damn it, you can't have it both ways, you selfish fuck. Either I had a choice as your boyfriend, or I didn't as your pet, and either way that negates whatever it is you're doing here!"

Harry scowled. "You'll be both or neither and that's final. And," he added, "you'll choose now. You either want us to be together or you don't. So which is it, your forehead on the floor or my arse out the door?"

"Can't we take this in a private room?" Draco whimpered as two spots of color formed high on his cheekbones. He glanced around to see who might be listening.

"What do you think?"

Draco glared at Harry for a full minute. Resigned, he sank slowly to his knees, then lowered his gaze to the floor before bending at the waist until his cheek rested against Harry's shoes. "I want to be with you," he mumbled.

Draco's acquiesce significantly eased the strain Harry had been feeling, and he felt his anger practically melt away. What remained was the need to claim Draco, to cement his ownership and Draco's loyalty together. He realized now what was holding Draco back, and this was the perfect opportunity for a lesson. "I want to hear you beg for my forgiveness," Harry ordered as he worked one foot from under Draco's face and planted it on the slender curve of his neck.

"Please!" Draco gasped, barely audible over the noise of the club. "Please, I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry wordlessly applied more pressure to the base of his neck.

"Master!" Draco cried, softly at first, then louder.

Harry lifted his foot slightly and peered down at Draco, who seemed to be very much struggling with his pride, as anticipated. "I believe an apology is in order."

Draco whined in protest but before he had a chance to utter a single word, Bletchwick strolled up to them. He was trying to appear casual but Harry could see the alarm in the man's eyes. He had his hands tucked into his pockets and he looked over the scene briefly. "Something wrong, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes flicked over to him and he gave a small, amused smile. "That remains to be seen. Draco?"

Draco's eyelids fluttered and Harry could see him piecing back together his composure. "All's well, Sir."

"Mr. Potter, Master Malfoy is a highly regarded Dominant at this establishment. If you prefer a submissive par-" Bletchwick began.

"Draco is a submissive." Harry interrupted. "Isn't that right, Pet?"

Draco whined softly, and Harry felt the vibration against his shoe more than he heard the sound. When Harry did not respond further, Draco cleared his throat and nodded. "Y-yes. Yes!" Draco's voice jacked in pitch as Harry bore down once more on his neck.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, this has gone on long enough. I can't allow you to treat my employees in this manner..."

"Can't you?" Harry smiled down at Draco. "If this were Tom, would you be here now?"

"Tom," Bletchwick argued, "Is contracted for that line of work and his insurance covers his risks. Master Malfoy, on the other hand-"

"Is a consenting adult." Harry finished for him. He moved his foot to the floor and beckoned Draco with his fingers. "Up, Pet."

As Draco sat up and shuffled his body into the space between Harry's legs, Harry noted the pretty pink flush that had settled over him. He carded his hands through Draco's hair to give him a little comfort. He knew how hard Draco struggled with pride.

"You have a safe word that will put an end to any scene, Malfoy," Bletchwick prompted.

Draco merely nodded and pushed his face into Harry's thigh.

"Now, now, Draco..." Harry prompted and lifted Draco's chin. "Don't be rude. Give your boss the courtesy of a response." He held Draco's face with one hand and brushed the other down his neck and back.

"Thank you, Mr. Bletchwick. I remember the safe word but have no need for it at this time. Please don't let our scene delay you from more pressing matters." Draco managed woodenly.

"What Draco really means is that your presence is embarrassing him," Harry clarified. "Now Pet, as an experienced Dom, what would you do with a proud and insolent sub who was humiliated at the prospect of scene-ing with an audience?" Draco grumbled in response and Harry corrected him once more. "Don't make me tell you to speak up again. For such a great Dom, you seem to forget the characteristics of a good sub. Now, what would you do with a proud slave?"

"Give him an audience." Draco enunciated.

"Very good." Harry smiled up at Bletchwick as he continued to pet Draco. "If you haven't any other pressing matters, I encourage you to have a seat and see how I handle your star Dominant. Actually, if you've any employees without ongoing appointments, send them over too."

Draco's head snapped up and he clutched Harry's thighs. "Harry! No. Please, no. This is between me and you, please. I'm begging you!"

"You're begging me? You're not doing a very good job of it. Show me how much it really means to you." Harry prompted him.

"Please, Master, please have mercy on me. Please don't make me grovel in front of my friends. I'm sorry I embarrassed you tonight. I was only thinking of myself. You're right to say I didn't consider your feelings. You've made your point. Please. I'm sorry. Please let me go back to work and I promise to be good from now on." Draco implored Harry with an apology. By the end of it, his lashes were damp with unshed tears.

"How prettily you beg," Harry said. "Unfortunately, you missed the point by a mile," he nodded to Bletchwick. "Round 'em up..."

Two fat tears rolled down Draco's cheeks and he made a distressed sound in the back of his throat before hastily wiping his face, smoothing down his hair and straightening his shoulders.

Harry squeezed Draco's shoulders encouragingly then reached for his wand as Bletchwick departed, his curiosity apparently having won out over loyalty to his employees. "Everyone should know what's going on here, don't you think? I'm going to mark you," Harry warned and lifted Draco's chin high. Draco groaned loudly, letting his head fall back as far as it would go. Harry used the tip of his wand to inscribe the words, 'PROUD SLAVE' across Draco's chest. When he was finished, the letters stood out in welted, red relief against pale skin. They would fade before the night was over, but the sting would serve as a physical reminder of the reason for Draco's lesson.

Soon, a small crowd had assembled. Latest to the group but rapidly elbowing her way to the front was the petite but fiery Pansy Parkinson. Draco moaned his displeasure at the sight of her, even as her grin lit up her face.

"Circe's tits, Draco! Potter? You're kowtowing to Potter? Oh, for fuck's sake! You better get a hefty commission out of him for that trick!" She crossed her arms over her ample bosom and eyed him determinedly.

Harry and Draco exchanged a knowing look that ended with Draco respectfully bowing his head. "He's not paying me and it's not a trick."

Harry nodded approvingly. "Who do you belong to, Pet?"

"You. I belong to you," Draco said, his face burning red.

"To whom?"

"I belong to Harry Potter,"

"Who does? Who belongs?"

"I do. Me. Draco Malfoy belongs...to Harry Potter," Draco rambled. When the group let out a collective giggle, Draco shrank in on himself with a mortified expression.

"Sit up, love." Harry chided. "Perhaps not everyone knows why they are here. Why are they here?"

If Draco's sideways glance could have shot daggers, Harry would certainly be dead. Nevertheless, Draco addressed his coworkers with a voice full of shame. "I am a proud slave."

"Ah, yes. Pride. It's always been your downfall, hasn't it?"

Pansy snorted and Draco glared at her.

"Tell me why you hold so tightly to pride, Draco."

"My father-" Draco began.

"This has nothing to do with your father, only you. Start again." Harry interjected, and Draco seemed at a loss for words. "Is it because you think you're better than everyone else?"

Draco protested with a vehement shake of his head.

"No? Why then?"

"Without pride, we are weak." Draco said slowly.

"Weak? You don't look weak to me. Do you think you are weak?" Harry prompted.

"When I'm not in control, Sir," Draco's voice broke slightly. The flush was creeping down his neck, over his shoulders and down his chest."

Harry lifted a brow. "Who is in control now?"

"You are," Draco whispered loudly and licked his lips.

Harry shook his head as he reached his index finger out, tracing the irregular flushed pattern on Draco's torso. "You're an experienced Dom. Who is really in control of this scene?"

Draco blinked slowly as realization washed over him. "I am." He said more confidently.

"Yes. Why?"

"I can end this any time I want. I decide how far it goes."

"I can see you're embarrassed," Harry said.

"Humiliated," Draco qualified softly.

"Humiliated," Harry repeated. "So why don't you end this, then?"

"You don't want me to..."

"Don't I?"

Draco shook his head. "No. You're not pushing me that hard. You want me to think."

"But what do I matter? I'm only Harry Potter."

Draco's head lowered. "I want to please you."

"Of all Gods..." Pansy's missive was heard in the background.

Harry didn't spare a glance in her direction. "So this..." he gestured to Draco's form, slumped at his feet. "This is about choice. Your choice, Draco. So what do you chose?"

Draco glanced up at Harry. Harry couldn't be sure what he saw, but whatever it was made Draco fold down, press his forehead to the tops of Harry's shoes and beg as he never had before. There was a litany of rushed words, more 'pleases' and 'sorrys' than Harry could count, and a garbled string that Harry had difficulty understanding but was pretty sure was something along the lines of, "I'm a selfish arsehole...please forgive me...I was scared of what others would think..." At the end of it all, Draco swallowed a sob before thanking Harry for this lesson in humility.

Harry was impressed. "C' mere, Pet." He tugged Draco into his lap. "I always enjoy it when you beg at my feet, but that was especially lovely." He curled his hand around the nape of Draco's neck and pulled him nearer so that he could properly ravish Draco's mouth with his own. When a wanton moan escaped Draco, Harry pulled away. He noted that some of their audience had dissipated, but those remaining were looking on with rapt interest. Draco's eyes followed Harry's gaze and when he was reminded of his voyeuristic colleagues, he blushed all over again and swallowed thickly. But Harry's eyes were fixed on the shiny red spit ring around Draco's mouth. Another idea popped into his mind, and it was an amusing one indeed.

"Now that we've gotten the business out of the way, what do you say we show your friends the other thing your mouth's good for?"

Draco recoiled in shock. "We can't! Not here! There's a strict policy against flagrant sex acts on the main floor!"

Harry was torn. He wanted to say, 'Don't you think I know that?' As well as, 'Are you questioning me?'. He settled for an amused look, then beckoned to one of the remaining lurkers. "Wotcher, Tom?" He greeted, then pulled the familiar submissive closer to whisper in his ear. Draco squirmed nervously as Tom disappeared. "Don't worry, I won't make you wait long," Harry promised him.

Harry's intentions were soon made known. Tom returned with a bowl full of glistening red strawberries and another of pillowy whipped cream. "Eaten recently?" Harry questioned Draco, and was happy when the answer was negative. "Down you go," Harry said to him with a nudge.

Draco slipped back to the floor and sat back on his heels. He glanced at his audience and pulled another face.

"Don't look at them again," Harry ordered. "I want your eyes only on me."

"Yes, Master," Draco whispered, his damp lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he looked down, chastened. After a moment, he fixed his eyes back on Harry without being told.

"Good boy," Harry praised, and was rewarded with a small, unsure smile. "I love your mouth, when it's not twisted in a scowl or a sneer," Harry confided, then nudged Draco away from him with his boot. "Give me some room, Pet."

Draco looked confused, opened his mouth then shut it again and pushed himself backwards.

Harry bent down to place the bowls in the space Draco had created and nodded. "Shouldn't have to tell you but I'll go ahead and say it anyway...No hands."

Draco's nostrils flared as he eyed the dishes, but he didn't move toward them and his palms remained resting on his thighs.

"Come on, boy," Harry encouraged. "You haven't eaten all day, I bet. You're likely starving. You're not being fussy are you?" Draco remained frozen and Harry knew he would have to get under his skin in a way that would force him into action. "You ungrateful beast! You want me to call for a funnel and stuff this down your throat instead?" Harry would never attempt such a dangerous feat but it made for a frightening mental image that propelled Draco forward onto his hands and knees. He hovered over the bowls, biting his lips and shaking his head. "Go ahead," Harry said. "Take a strawberry. Make sure you get a nice big dollop of cream, too."

Draco's shoulders slumped slightly and Harry could see protest in every bone of his body. But Harry waited and eventually, Draco caved, leaning forward. He took a berry between his teeth then leaned to dunk it in the whipped cream, lowering and straightening several times without getting any cream at all. He shifted the strawberry with his tongue and dipped down again, this time coating the end of the small fruit as well as his nose. Draco snorted to clear his nostrils and his eyes flicked up at Harry, then away.

"Go ahead and eat it, love."

Gingerly, Draco bit down. He had to suck the whole strawberry into his mouth or risk dropping some on the floor. Now, his cheeks were bulging and he was slurping as he chewed, grimacing as he did so. Finally he swallowed, moving his jaw strangely. When he bared his teeth at Harry, there was a masticated stem with leaves between them.

"Prissy thing," Harry said fondly as he removed the leaves and places them on the table. Draco mugged his chin toward Harry and mumbled something too low for Harry to hear him. "Sorry, couldn't hear you. Have another one and ask me properly when you're finished."

Draco heaved a great sigh and moved back to the berries. He tried to grasp a small part of the base in his teeth this time, presumably so that he could dip it into the cream without getting anymore on his face. But, as he lowered his head once more, he lost his precarious grip and the fruit plopped into the cream. Draco stared in dismay and Harry smirked.

"Go on, then. Serves you right." Harry laughed.

Draco's face flushed a deeper shade of purple and he reluctantly went after the strawberry. By the time he was done fishing for it against the side of the dish, his face was covered in whipped cream. The crowd laughed as he spat the second strawberry stem into Harry's palm.

"Merlin, what a mess you've made," Harry castigated him. "With your breeding, one would expect better manners. I'll bet your mother would be mortified if she saw you like this! "

Pansy cackled with delight and loudly agreed with that sentiment.

Draco whimpered and tears gathered in his eyes once more. "Please, please," Draco implored. "Master, wipe my face?"

Harry pretended to weigh his options while Draco whined and squirmed. Listening to Draco beg him for anything, but especially such a miniscule act made him feel awash with power, and that was a heady aphrodisiac indeed.

"Master, please? I...I am such a m-messy b-boy and I need your help," Draco choked out. His shame was radiating off of him in waves.

And that was another thing that really got Harry going -- Knowing that Draco had been raised to be a master of self-control and to everyone else, he exuded confidence. It was true that throughout childhood, Harry had always been able to get a rise out of Draco one way or another, but seeing Draco willingly debase himself for Harry's approval was another thing altogether.

"You'll be filthy again in a minute," Harry sighed, pulling out a handkerchief and mopping Draco's face.

Carefully maneuvering between the dishes, Draco moved closer to Harry. "Please," he said just loud enough to be audible. "Please d-don't..." He picked at a loose thread on the inseam of Harry's denim's. "You know I hate it when...I mean I won't ...I'm n-not," his chest heaved as his breath hitched.

"Spit it out," Harry teased. It was nice to be the articulate one for once.

Draco took a moment to breathe deeply and catalogue his thoughts. "Wouldn't it be better ...less messy...more pleasing, if you fed me from your h-hand? Harry, please, I-" he shot a glance toward the small group surrounding them. "Please? You said you wanted to show of my m-mouth,"

"I thought I did," Harry hedged. "But, I dunno, after that last performance, who's to say you won’t bollix that up as well?" Harry ran his thumb over Draco's lips.

"I won't, I won't, please!" He chased after the fleeting digit with his mouth as though eager to prove himself.

"Last chance," Harry conceded and summoned the bowls back to the tabletop. "I really hope you don't disappoint me this time."

Draco shook his head as he promised, "I won't, I won't!" He ran his hands down Harry's thighs as he settled back into place. He pro-actively lifted his chin, wet his lips with his tongue, and then opened his mouth.

Harry gathered some whipped cream on a third strawberry, but instead of feeding it to him, used it to paint Draco's lips. "If this was my come on your face, would you ask me to wipe it off?"

"Nooo," Draco whispered, his tongue darting out to sample the sweet cream. Slowly, he licked his lips clean then presented his open mouth again.

"Good boy," Harry whispered, pushing the strawberry between Draco's parted lips. Draco's mouth stretched to accommodate the red berry, and he sucked on it as Harry pulled it free. Harry began to slide the fruit in and out of Draco's mouth, making a lascivious show of it, the berry like a cock-head. He sped up until it was making a delightful popping sound and Draco was breathing heavily through his nose, his head thrown back in accommodation. Harry's erection was throbbing in his pants. He could hardly wait until he was through here. He wanted to feel the tight, hot suction of Draco's mouth on his prick. Instead, he thrust the now-bruised strawberry into Draco's mouth for the last time, his first two fingers crowding in as well and crushing the berry against Draco's tongue.

Draco gagged, either at the sensation, the fullness of his mouth, or both. When he recovered, he managed to work most of the fruit to the sides of his mouth, his cheeks pouching like a chipmunk. Then, he sucked at Harry's fingers until he pulled them free, dragging a pulpy wad of fruit along with them.

Harry flicked the mess aside and dried his hand on the handkerchief before pausing to stroke Draco's cheeks, cleaning him once more as well as giving him the chance to catch his breath. Harry was momentarily caught up in his fantasy of throat-fucking Draco when they got home -- yanking him down onto his cock, stuffing it in to the hilt, feeling the muscles of Draco's throat clench around him while Draco struggled to stay still... Draco moaning and sucking in a breath when Harry pulled out, only to ram himself home again ...

Draco cried out and Harry broke from his daydream, realizing that he had tangled his fingers in Draco's hair and yanked him harshly forward. "There, there, Pet," Harry soothed him and freed his fingers from the formerly well-groomed mane.

To distract himself from fantasy or perhaps to just add flame to the fire, Harry dragged another strawberry through the cream, piling it on the tip. He offered it to Draco as he advised, "Just your tongue."

Draco leaned forward slightly, the pink tip of his tongue emerging as though he was tasting the air. Then it flattened and his licked a broad stripe of cream from the end of the strawberry. Another swipe, and the strawberry was bare. Harry pinched the stem and nodded, and Draco polished it off.

The next berry was larger, and the whipped cream smeared across Draco's chin and cheek once more. Harry didn't bother to clean it up and kept feeding him, his eyes fixed on the suggestive motions Draco's mouth, and the long column of his throat made as he sucked and swallowed. Soon, Draco's mouth and chin were sticky and stained red from the juice.

"Last one," Harry announced, dangling it just out of reach. Draco stretched for it, and Harry held it farther away still. Draco sat back on his heels and pouted. "How much do you want it?" Harry teased.

"I want it," Draco purred in a sultry voice. "Please, Master, please, can I have it? Will you give it to me?"

"Oh, I'll give it to you alright." Harry all but growled. He didn't give Draco --and the group-- the satisfaction of adjusting his erection, and shifted subtlety instead. When he lowered the fruit within reach again, he expected Draco to leap forward and snatch it. Instead, Draco rose slightly and reached for Harry's wrists with his hands, pulling it nearer. Then he arched gracefully, mouthed Harry's wrist and palm, and dragged his tongue over Harry's knuckles. Harry felt a tingling sensation that travelled up his arm, and simultaneously straight to his groin. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning aloud as Draco sucked the strawberry into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the seeded red surface several times before biting into it. As he chewed, he deliberately allowed a dribble of pink juice to escape and roll down his chin.

Harry barely had time to quell his raging desire to push Draco onto the table top and fuck his mouth, explicit rules be damned; and it was as if Draco could read his thoughts...a hot, sucking heat enveloped his first three fingers. Draco laved and suckled them in and out of his mouth, all while looking up at Harry with smoldering grey eyes. "I want more," he said when he finally pulled away.

"Well, who am I to deny you?" Harry whispered. He fumbled for the bowl of whipped cream, then dipped two fingers in. Draco all but stuffed them into his mouth, slurping loudly as he took them to the last knuckle and humming around them. "Merlin and Morganna," Harry said weakly. Draco licked the last traces of berries and cream from Harry's hand, devotedly cleaning each finger, curve and crevice. When he moved back to the sensitive spot on Harry's wrist, Harry knew that he had to put an end to it before it went any farther. He was dangerously close to losing control.

Draco sat back on his haunches once more when Harry pushed him away. He looked deliciously debauched and his mouth was red, wet and enticing with swollen, fuckable lips. They stared at one another for a minute, and when it became obvious the show was over, most of the remaining voyeurs moved away.

A lean redhead that reminded Harry vaguely of Bill Weasley moved closer to them, leering. "Well, Malfoy, if I had known your whole deal was an act...that you're as bad as a bitch in heat, I'd' ve had you in the back room ages ago," Harry scowled at the man and possessively pulled Draco closer to him.

"That was hot as hell, but I'm not sure I can work with you again," A robust and hairy man in dark hair and leather admitted with a shake of his head. "I had no idea you were so easily manipulated."

Draco's face fell, and he looked to Harry for support. Before he could respond, Bletchwick cleared his throat just to the right of them. "Gentlemen, if you're quite finished, Mr. Malfoy does have additional scheduled clients this evening...unless Mr. Potter would like to loosen his pursestrings again?"

Harry was more than ready to take Draco back to his flat and have his way with him, but he was disinclined to toss anymore gold Bletchwick's way tonight. Still, he had no intentions of letting Draco return to work, not if he was going to be harassed by his peers and not if someone else was going to try and put Draco under their thumb. As he shook his head, Draco sighed and started to push himself to his feet, already rearranging his clothes and wiping his face. When he reached for his flogger, something in Harry snapped.

"I've had enough of this," Harry said, grabbing him by the upper arm. Harry stood up, and the two of them were nose to nose. "I've had enough of watching you with other men, knowing you do for them what I do for you... It's been two years of this nonsense, and I can't take it anymore. Tonight, I'm giving you one final choice. You walk away from this job right now, turn in your papers and come home with me, or you can stay here, then go home to your own flat, tonight and every night after."

It was Bletchwick who protested. "Mr. Potter, that's hardly fair. This is Malfoy's job. You can't expect him just to walk away-"

"I can, and I do." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"If you're a switch, I'll give you a raise to start taking on dominant clients," Bletchwick bartered with Draco.

Draco's eyes widened but Harry couldn't wait for him to answer. He pulled Draco from between himself and Bletchwick as he snarled, "Draco doesn't submit to anyone but me. That part of him is mine and mine alone. You think he would let just anyone top him? What we have is special!"

Bletchwick looked unimpressed. "With all due respect, Mr. Potter, that's a choice only Mr. Malfoy can make for himself."

"You're right." Harry conceded grudgingly. "Draco, I'll be outside for the next fifteen minutes, if you want to collect your things. Otherwise..." he let his hand trail over Draco's cheekbone and touched the pad of his thumb to Draco's lips before turning his back and moving away.

Draco looked from Bletchwick to Harry, then called, "Wait....wait! I don't need the fifteen minutes. I'm coming now. Hold up." He struggled to pull the leather cuff from his arm without bothering the undo the clasps. He tossed it on the table beside the company-issued flogger and looked at Bletchwick, who was beginning to turn a bit red, himself. "I trust you to send the contents of my locker at your earliest convenience ..." As an afterthought, he added, "You can bill Harry Potter for the expense, but you leave my last check untouched...And I expect commission for tonight's work as well..."

"You little--" Bletchwick fumed.

"Cheeky devil," Harry finished for him, curling his arm around Draco's shoulders as Draco fitted himself against Harry's side. He grinned genuinely for the first time all evening. "And you were worried about my friends finding out about us? I have a feeling the world will know tomorrow..." he took Draco's chin in hand and pulled him close for a chaste kiss. Harry quashed the urge to flick two fingers at the stuttering Bletchwick and gave him a cheery wave instead. He did have plans to return to the exclusive establishment in the future. Nights with Draco were always interesting after Harry's interactions with Tom. Perhaps after a time he might even allow Draco to go back to work, but only after he proved himself loyal and worthy of the privilege. "To think, this could all have been avoided if you'd just skived off and gone to the stag party with me..."

"True..." Draco mused. "But then, I'd still have to work in this shit box rather than being Harry Potter's kept boy..."

Harry's mouth dropped open but he recovered quickly. Draco's confidence and bravado had returned a bit too quick for Harry's tastes but he knew it was an act for Bletchwick's benefit. Nevertheless, he was not daunted by the prospect of tearing him down and building him back up. It would take time, but it would be worth it. Mastering Draco had been his greatest adventure to date. "Kept boy, hmm? "

"Well, it’s only fair," Draco drawled. "After all, you did just make me quit my job." He waved to the bouncer as they passed him and blew a kiss to the girl who checked the coats.

Harry barked out a laugh. He could tell Draco was real broken up about having to quit. "You tosser. Your arse is mine!" After they exited the club, Harry pulled Draco close intending to side-along them home.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and smiled, pressing his lips to Harry's ears. "Heart and arse both. You've had them for years."

And with a crack, they were gone.


End file.
